Nico Harris
Nico Harris is one of the male characters on So Random!. He calls himself Smooth. Nico is the best friend of Grady, and the two of them frequently get themselves into trouble, usually resulting in them getting hurt. Appearances ''Sonny with a Chance He considers himself "smooth", but no one else does. He has been known by many girls to be random, only when he's been invited to a prom, in "You've Got Fan Mail". He also got a lock of hair from one girl. He has been known to be shy around girls, as seen in "Cheater Girls" when he had been trying to ask out a girl in the background of the "Check It Out Girls" sketch. He planned to frighten her with a snake so that she would fly into his arms. Zora was listening to this, and told him and Grady to rent her snake for $85. When the snake turned out to be huge, Nico was terrified and jumped into Grady's arms. At the end of the episode, he finally got up the nerve to talk to her, only to be terrified a second time when a man's voice came out of her mouth. And though Nico has a bit of a hard time charming the ladies, he is popular in his own right with his over one thousand chums on Facechum. Much like Grady, Nico is goofy or silly. But, when a friend is in need of comfort like Sonny in "Sonny With a Choice", he is there in the time of need. He is not very fond of the set's security guard, Murphy, who delights in tormenting the boys by tasting the pizzas they order. To get back at him, they buy a pizza and dump hot peppers on it; then, Grady delivers it under the guise of a pizza delivery boy. As they hoped, Murphy chomps down on the pizza and runs away screaming from the heat of the peppers. Upon finding out that Murphy went to the hospital, the boys visit him, and are at first led to believe he's dead. Murphy's still alive, however, and gets his revenge by making them eat spicy pizza. Nico's best friend is Grady Mitchell, fellow ''So Random! cast member. The two are often up to no good, usually trying to impress girls, get revenge on Chad, or bend the rules in some other way. Nico and Grady also enjoy watching the game show Meal or No Meal. Nico and Grady also to happen to have the same birthday. It was revealed in "My Two Chads" that Nico and Grady first met thirteen years ago when they threw up on the same teacup ride. As for Nico's family life, not much is known except that Nico's dad is a lawyer as revealed in "Tales from the Prop House". Like his fellow cast mates, Nico used to be a fan of rival show MacKenzie Falls, as reavealed in "Falling for the Falls". He and Grady are the first So Random! cast members Sonny meets in the first episode ("Sketchy Beginnings"). In "That's So Sonny", Nico states that ever since Sonny Munroe started dating Chad Dylan Cooper, he said he was a pretty decent guy. He is also one of the only males on So Random!. Gallery G-hannelius-demi-lovato-pink-15.jpg|Nico and Grady in "Dakota's Revenge" Sonny-chance-sketchy-beginnings-16.jpg The-bee-sketch-so-random-17424196-640-461.jpg Sonny-with-a-chance-brandon-mychal-smith-3.jpg ImagesNico.jpg 276640_244546812244291_3378654_n.jpg So-random-ep-305-03.jpg So-random-ep-303-04.jpg Tumblr_lx1fn59bTU1qeewuqo1_500.png Cool_dude.jpg Nicoharris.JPG Hat.jpg Category:Sonny with a Chance Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:African American characters Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Students Category:Singing characters